


Apples Don't Land Far

by PGT



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 100 words exactly!!!, Drabble, Spoilers, The Suffering Game spoilers, im so proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT
Summary: Mavis faces her father's new features since he last visited.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could go further than a drabble but for now this is what you get lol. Merle is the best character in TAZ fight me

“Mookie’s gonna cry when he sees.”  
He chuckled grimly. “Yeah.”  
“He’s got your eyes, you know. Well, not anymore.”  
“Not anymore.”  
She stepped closer cautiously, posture aggressive.  
“What did I say about adventuring? It’s too dangerous, look at you! what happened?”  
“It’s a long story--”  
Mavis muttered and Merle’s head tingled.  
“What happened?”  
_Nothing happened, Mavie, c’mon!_  
“I lost them on a roulette wheel, first the color, and then ol’ lefty...”  
Her eyes widened and she stalked towards him, fists clenched. “You were gambling?!”  
Still perplexed by his own response, Merle didn’t respond. And then realization dawned. “Zone of Truth…”


End file.
